Moonstone Opal
The Moonstone Opal (not to be confused with the fragile, blue colored stone, of a similar name, from ''Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure'') is a supremely powerful, ancient opal gem that had descended to Earth from a single drop of pure moonlight, thousands of years ago, along with its heavenly counterpart of healing and light: the golden Sun-Drop Flower. Appearance The Moonstone is a blue colored opal. Lore Millennia ago a drop of moonlight fell from heavens and became a strange floating opal, known as the Moonstone, when it landed on earth with a drop of sunlight that bloomed into the Sun Drop flower the moment it landed in a place that is extremely far away from where the Moonstone had landed on earth. The opal being of a darker, life destroying force while the flower is a life giving force of power, the Moonstone began to create sharp, large black, blue glowing, invasive and unbreakable rocks that countlessly grow out of the ground as a means of defence, whenever someone, who isn't the holder of the Sun Drop, tries to clam its power for themselves. Because of the destruction that the Moonstone creates with its black rocks and life stealing magic, a kingdom was built on the land that the opal had landed on from the heavens, so the Dark Kingdom's rulers of monarchs and warriors could protect the world from its harnessed power of death and destruction. As the opal resides within a special chamber, its waits to reunite with the Sun-Drop Flower's new form. When Lord Demanitus heard about a mysterious event that had led to an ancient power to fall from the heavens and divided into the Sun Drop and the Moonstone, both of which seek to reunite, he and his three students began to seek them out for research proposes. Even though Demanitus was able to place his findings in a scroll that he calls the Graphtic Scroll, his students betrayed him when they summoned his archnemesis, Zhan Tiri, as he too seeks the ancient power that can either be used for good or evil. After he defeated the warlock and came to the concussion of how valuable as well as dangerous his research is if it were to fall into the wrong hands, Demanitus divided the scroll into four pieces before scattering them. In hopes that they'll be found by the right hands that would use the two divided powers for good, as two of them were able to fall into the hands of two people that are aware of the Moonstone's life-killing and destructive power. During the rain of the last Dark King of the Dark Kingdom, King Edmund, however, he grew tried of the damage caused by the opal and had tried to destroy it once and for all, where his rash actions nearly destroyed the Dark Kingdom in a catastrophic event that killed the queen. Riddled with guilt and determined to keep his surviving subjects safe, Edmund ordered for a kingdom-wide evacuation. Including his infant son, Eugene, while Edmund's most trusted warriors (Quirin, Adira, and Hector) formed a group known as the Brotherhood in order to keep all away from the Moonstone. Edmund, however, remained in the Dark Kingdom to keep the stone's magic out of the wrong hands. After Sun Drop flower was removed from the ground so it could be used to make a cure that will save the Queen and her unborn daughter, however, the Moonstone began to send out its black rocks to it's original location. As they spread from the Dark Kingdom to the kingdom of Corona, where they began to sprout out of the grounded spot that the royal guards had found the flower. Quirin had tried to warn King Frederic of the danger that would be unleashed upon Corona by the removal of the flower, with a piece of the Graphtic Scroll, he had uncovered before coming to Corona, but Frederic had choice to ignore his friend's waring so he could save his family. Years later a female warrior from the Dark Kingdom learns that that the Sun-Drop's new form is an nineteen year old girl, who had her connection with the black rocks to save her people before the Moonstone got them to create a path for Rapunzel to follow. Knowing that reuniting the Sun-Drop with the opal would bring peace to her home, Adria made it her mission to reassure that Rapunzel and her traveling party reach the Dark Kingdom. In "Lost and Found", the spirit of Lord Demanitus, inhabiting the body of Vigor the Visionary, reveals to Rapunzel, Eugene and Pascal of the Sun Drop and Moonstone's origins, how they seek to reunite themselves with each other and the work he had one on them. After reassembling the Graphtic Scroll, Demanitus urges Rapunzel to use the incantation in the scroll to unite the Sun Drop and Moonstone, saying the ancient power can either be used for good or evil, and warns that if she does not got through it with, the black rocks will reawaken and seek her out, destroying everything in their path. As Cass trains herself to fully master the Moonstone's power over the black rocks and realized that concentration alone wasn't enough to make it bend to her will, the mysterious Enchanted Girl tells Cassandra that in order for her to use the opal's power she'll would need to tag into her own hatred; and made sure that she never lets go of her hatred by telling Cassandra that half of the stone's power are within Rapunzel ever since she touched the black rocks for the first time. So the princess could have protection on her journey to the Dark Kingdom. When the ghost girl told Cassandra that she is destined to destroy, her fear of doing so to her former friend and the connection she has with the Moonstone had gotten Cassandra to create the red rocks; that were later defeated by Rapunzel and Varian. Sometime after the red rock were defeated, Cassandra and the Enchanted Girl returned to the Great Tree in hopes that they'll gain the answers which would allow Cass to gain full control of the Moonstone's power, she hears her mentor mention the Demanitus Scroll and makes a return trip to Corona in order to clam it. Months after facing the red rocks, Varian was able to uncover the incantation that allows the holder of the opal to obtain full control and power over it, and once Cassandra learns this she kidnaps Varian after he destroys the translation key, since he remembers the incantation she needs very clearly. Due to the Truth Serum that Cassandra fed to Varian, she is able to use the opal's power to create her black rock made tower, where she kept Varian prisoner while she waited for Rapunzel. While Varian was in his black rack made cage the Enchanted Girl tricked him into uncovering the fourth incantation that is connected the Sun-Drop, and during Rapunzel and Cassandra's full power battle the Moonstone was damaged and a chip of it fell. While the Enchanted Girl (who was shortly earlier revealed to be Zhan Tiri in another form) was able to both powers to break free from her prison and regain a physical form. Role in the Crossover Since the opal was created from a drop of moonlight, much like how the Golden/Sun-Drop Flower came from a drop of sunlight, it could mean that their magic may come from MiM. While the opal's destructive side and dark color and the life-killing power could be a result of Pitch Black getting a hold of a small part of MiM's power and uses it to bend the opal and its black rocks to his command. A bit like how he altered Sandy's dreamsand to create both his Nightmares and the black Nightmaresand. Which could lead MiM to using the flower's connection with the opal and its rocks to give Rapunzel the ability to connect with them, in hopes that she'll be able to break Pitch's hold on them. Images tumblr_px5kq6vg1e1sf0d1no1_1280.jpg Evil Cassandra.jpg|Cass fully possessed by the Moonstone Chipped Moonstone.jpg Category:Tangled Category:Objects Category:Stones